Impulse: One of us
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Sometimes people forgot Bart was from the future, but Bart never forgot. How could he? COMPLETE! But there may be a future fic connected with this one.


**Impulse: One of Us**

* * *

 **Summary: Sometimes people forgot Bart was from the future, but Bart never forgot. How could he? {The summary sounds serious but i can tell you now this story isn't really serious. Mostly Crack!}**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR BART ALLEN. Only a few possible OC's which probably wont even show up.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Possible foul language, Spoilers? and Angst for Bart!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightwing gave the three of them the day off probably due to Bart following him around Mt. Justice _begging_ him for it. Which would explain why he was now stuck walking around the mall in Central City with Bart, and Jaime.

"Hey Tim!" Bart grinned speeding next to his side in a matter of seconds.

It's only been a week since Bart was introduced to everyone else on the team, and for some reason had a big aversion to Jaime, but stuck close to either Nightwing or himself, not that Tim could really find it in himself to complain. There was just something about Bart that made Tim feel more like...a kid. And it was a nice feeling, especially being in the Bat family.

"Tim?"

And now Bart had Jamie staring at him, "What?"

Jamie just shrugged and turned towards Bart, "So what're we doing in Central City, _ese_?"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno. Thought it'd be crash to look around in," Bart's face scrunched up in thought, "What'd you call these? Civvies? Totally crash, still don't get it but eh oh well."

"Shh!" Jamie hissed his eyes wide.

"What?" Bart said still grinning.

 _Was he ever not smiling?_ Tim couldn't help but think, not once since they met did he ever see Bart stop smiling at everything.

" _Hermano,_ secret identities! remember?"

"Yeah totally, we'd so be feelin' the mode if those got out. Not crash at all. Youknowwhatiscrash? Food!" By the time he had finished speaking Bart was already running, surprisingly at normal pace, around the other people in the mall and towards the food court.

"Come on, lets get him before he eats out the entire place." Tim sighed while Jamie had the gull to start laughing while they both chased after Bart.

Surprisingly Bart hadn't eaten out the entire food court. He wasn't even eating anything, he was just standing there staring at the menu with wide eyes.

 _He was standing there completely still._

 _Too still._

 _Since when was Bart still?_

"Bart?" Jaime's hand barely even made contact with Bart's shoulder before his head snapped over towards the both of them.

"You guys! What do I do? How do I order! Weneverhadsomanythingstochoosefrombefore!"

"Bart! relax and repeat all of that. Slowly." Tim said noticing how a few people were looking there way.

"Uh..." Bart hesitated, his mind racing with different scenarios on how he should answer but to Tim and Jaime it just looked like he was breathing in, "How, no wait, What do I order?"

The corners of Tim's mouth quirked up, if only briefly, "I'll order. What do you guys want?"

"Double-Cheeseburger and fries." Jaime said quickly, "I heard Wally talking to Garth about how good the burgers here were."

Tim nodded, looking over at Bart expectantly.

"Oh..I...Uh..." Bart's eyes darted back and forth, now Jaime and Tim definitely saw his confusion.

"Are you okay, _ese_? We can eat somewhere else."

"Yeah," Tim grinned, "This place is huge, Plenty of places to go."

"No! So not crash. Just feeling a bit moded...uh," Bart suddenly pointed to his left, "I'll have that yellow thingy."

Both of them turned to see just what that _yellow thingy_ was and were surprised to see Bart pointing at a couple eating a large cheese pizza.

"...You mean...a pizza?" Tim blinked, almost immediately Bart latched onto the name.

"Pizza! Yeah! Totally crash, looks good!"

"What, you never had pizza before?" Jaime asked smiling, but his grin soon fell at the blank look on Bart's face, which was a lot more unnerving then either Tim nor Jamie wanted to admit. Jamie coughed, "N-Nevermind, pizza actually sounds pretty good."

Bart's eyes lit up, "Really!"

"Yep, Why don't we order Pepperoni and a Cheese pizza?" Jamie suggested looking towards Tim who finally snapped out of staring at Bart.

"Right." Tim turned away from the both of them, "I'll go order you two find us some seats okay?"

As Tim walked off to go order, Jamie smiled at Bart and walked towards an empty booth facing away from everyone, he couldn't help but notice how Bart kept eyeing everything the walked past. Just like a little kid.

It took fifteen awkwardly silent minutes for Tim to come back carrying four boxes of pizza, two Cheese, two Pepperoni.

Bart was bouncing in his seat as he watched Tim slowly lower the boxes onto the table and take a seat next to Jamie with Bart sitting by himself on the other side.

Tim grinned and began opening all of the boxes and spreading them out on the table, he took two Cheese slices for himself and Jamie grabbed one Pepperoni and one Cheese slice of pizza. Bart however had yet to take a slice or even look at the pizza, instead he was watching the both of them intensely.

Seeing Jamie about to say something about the staring, Tim subtly elbowed him and shook his head. The both of them began eating their pizzas and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Bart hesitantly took a slice and began eating it slowly.

Jamie and Tim both stopped to stare at Bart when he actually began vibrating in his seat with excitement. Not even a second later Bart began inhaling the rest of the Pizza's despite Tim and Jamie's protests.

Other occupants at the mall could only stop and stair at the trio of boys fighting over pizza and laughing like it was the best moment of their lives.

Unknowingly to the other two, for Bart it was the best moment of his life.

* * *

 **So yea, I dunno where this came from but it happened.**

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
